Orlant
A former assassin that wander the world to deliver the sword from the deceased blacksmith that save his soul in the past. Appearance Orlant quite rarely seen wearing daily cloth, except when he doing his silly side jobs where he wear a yellow T-shirt with Smile picture on it, blue knee-lenght pants and sandal. He always wear a dark gray shirt, black long pants, long coat and shoes. Red lines adorn his shirt and coat. White shoulder protector with yellow ornament line also attached on his left shoulder. He always carrying his sword everywhere in his left hand. From the shape of his sword, he carrying it in the strange way like carrying a katana. He has a tanned skin, long black ponytail hairstyle and red eyes. His eyes looks sharp yet sad, expressionless and never spoke since he can talk to people with telepathy. Personality Silent person, expressionless and almost emotionless, always doing something alone, hard to trust anyone, obidient and loyal with order that given to him. He always do his job fast and clean and with his hostile attitude, many people do not dare to approach him. He likes to be alone in quiet place and enjoy nature. History Orlant is the only son of a family steeped in swordsmanship. Since the age of 7, when her mother passed away because of sick, he was forcing to learn the art of swords. His father was obsessed with victory and forcing Orlant to practice and compete with their rival family, his uncle's family. His father is very hard upbringing and often abused. But Orlant only silence, accepting torture and harsh upbringing of his father to be strong and make his father proud. Orlant loved his father, but unfortunately, his father only think about glory and just take him as a tool of that. His stepmother also not too fond of him. One day, he lose during the competition and made his father angry. He tortured him like a sandbag. Can't stand about it, he run away. He had no place to run because of other relatives hostile to his family. He lived in the street for two years and use his ability to survive until he met a traveler. Those traveler is a sword master but also a blacksmith. He succeeded familiarizing himself with Orlant and taught him his family's technique. But soon the traveler were killed by a bunch of robbers. In rage, he kill them. The dying traveler give him his homemade sword, named Hidderish and asked him to deliver it to someone on the west. Several months after the incident, he was picked and raised by a member of some assassin guild and joined them after they recognize his ability. But finally he quit that organization and traveled to fulfill his promise. And then he looking for information about the blacksmith and anything related and those lead him to Canvas Ranger. After he got what he need, he go on journey again and finally find the person that those blacksmith mention but s/he reject the sword. In the end it became his sword. He back again to Canvas Ranger and join the villain. As a Ranger Orlant join Canvas Ranger when he's 27 and now he is a member of Villain 25th Division together with Meisaroh, Asad, Sevy and Ouga. But since Asad promoted into villain's co-leader, Ave fills the space. He act as a leader of division since he's the oldest. He also still active in RIGID, an organization that planning to rule the world, which was established by MEGA and Verbe. In daily life, Orlant almost seen doing various silly side jobs like gallon delivery and play guitar on the sidewalk but his main job is remain hidden. He always "out for a walk" (read: doing his main job) and back in one week or one month with some sword/ guns scars and ,sometimes, bring weird souvenir. Looks like his main job seems to still associated with assassination. Ability Since Orlant been taught a swordmanship by his father in early age so thats become his main ability. He also can move quite fast. But when he activated his canvas power, especially if he's berserk, he become "solitude". He abandon teamwork and act alone and also eliminate anyone in his way, be it friend or foe. That's because he will lost his self due to Artblock that consume his mind and take over his body. His sword style also change into Draw and Re-sheath using a curve katana that hidden inside the sword. That's a style that had been taught by the blacksmith. 1st War of Pioneer E Finally, the first war of Pioneer E has begun. It take place in an ancient tombs all over Indonesia. The Villain 25th Division was placed in Batu Lemo, Tanah Toraja and so are their enemy, Hero 25th Division. And what a coincidence, the enemy that Orlant must faced is Cyan, his former partner which is now his arch enemy. In this war, all ranger took out all their power and using their henshin form. Orlant showed up with a henshin form that never been used before. He began to took out a curve katana which is covered with thick artblock aura that hidden inside Hidderish. The aura change his left hand and chest into a black steel armor, covered with artblock aura. Sevy took the first move, facing Cyan who is come first. Ave come after that and then followed by Orlant. At first, Hero 25th Division was driven because only Cyan who just arrived. But things start to turn around when Ara, Ru and Mepuz showed up. Fortunately, rangers from Pioneer A was permitted to help rangers of Pioneer E and Villain 25th Divison got a support from Scarlet, Villain 3rd Division's ranger. After that Ouga come and the Villain's leader, Gaoh followed to support. Reece comes late and when the war was almost end, Meisaroh finally showed up, giving a "closing" of the war with her sexy henshin form. After the fierce battle, victory falls to Villain's hand. Cyan lost to Orlant, fell in front of him and seriously injured. Info *Orlant have a lot of whip scars on his back because of his father discipline plus another scars that he get from battles when he's still an assassin. *He's shirtless before but now he wearing a shirt to cover the scars in his front body that he get from another battles. *He is in relationship with MEGA and Verbe. Yes, they're his girlfriends. *Although he looks scary but in fact he's an animal lover. But the animals always scared with him. *After the 1st war, Kanon begged Orlant not to hurt Cyan even further and give herself as an exchange of Cyan's life. Orlant approve her request but that only for the time being. *There's a story between Orlant and Cyan long time ago. For Orlant, Cyan is the first person who close to him since he lost people he love that make him disbelieve anyone. So Cyan very valuable to him. But since Cyan out from organization, Orlant felt betrayed because he left him. When they meet again in Canvas Ranger, Cyan totally change from what he know and Orlant want to change him back. References More artworks about Orlant. Orlant's relation with other rangers. Category:Ranger Category:Male Ranger Category:Villain Category:Team E